Edgewater Military Institute
|image = Edgewater_Military_Institute.jpg|caption = (Reference by Unknown Illustrator.)}} The Edgewater Military Institute is a military school seated in Teigntooth, Drustvar. It trains future members of the Western Legion in service of the Waycrest Guard. Although it is also known to yield possible candidates for the Knights of Bramble, the Itheca Guard, and the Tenoch War-Women. The academy is overseen and instructed over by the aforementioned War-Women, who are credited with building the school hundreds of years ago with the help of the House of Itheca and the House of Teign. Edgewater has persistently flourished since its conception, currently keeping an average of 1,200 students with 100 graduates each year. The six year institution teaches various courses other than what's required for the Waycrest Guard. Most notably, mounted marksmanship, Tridune, and lasso combat-capture which comes from Tenochtri roots. History The Edgewater Military Institute was commissioned and physically built by Lady Janismarie Itheca, the-the then First Captain of the Tenoch War-Women, her cousin, Linniay Teign, a member of the House of Teign who lorded over Teigntooth, and the very members of the elite war-women. It's believed that their desire was to further cement the Tenochtri as trusted and useful allies to the region of Drustvar, and to install combat skill within their people. However, some believe that the institution was in preparation for another possible conflict similar to the Blood Purity Civil Wars that occurred a little over a millennium beforehand. Dyana Itheca, a descendant of Janismarie, believes Janis saw a vision of the Drust returning to the realm of the living while in the Halls of the Forebearers, and sought to prepare willing Drustvari for the future conflict. Life in Edgewater Considered a strict school by many, graduates hailing from Edgewater are celebrated for their sharp discipline on the battlefield, both in their usage of impeccably coordinated ranged attacks and versatile close quarter confrontations. Entry and Board Edgewater allows children as young as twelve to join the academy, training them for six years until their graduation at eighteen. These students remain within the campus surrounding the stone built Riverfowl Keep for the entirety of their tutelage. They are only allowed to leave for family visits three weeks a year. Many use this to go to the Festival of the Four Heights with their families, where they eat blessed Stag Stew and break Bear Bread in hopes of gaining the Great Stag's bravery and the Great Bear's resilience. Some are known to pray to the Wolf Father, Edder, and the Wolf Mother, Gaana, for guardianship and ferocity. Following their selected courses, students are sorted into three house-groups forming the notable field organization known as Stag Formation. The Horns, the Heart, and the Hoof. The Regime The school's regime is infamously unforgiving and brutal, beginning from the early hours of 4AM up until the moonrise and aurora borealis of 10PM. Their training is designed to make them skilled and disciplined. They also are frequently reminded of their role in Kul Tiras: to guard Drustvar and their families. In order for Edgewater's cadets to gain pain tolerance, they undergo daily activities specifically designed for this reason. Such as "Bruising", where students spar one another with hard wooden swords or quarterstaves under fair supervision. Additionally, students hike mountain trails with heavy sacks filled with rocks, dirt, or logs behind their backs. Cadets are also regularly given small doses of biological poisons and venoms in order for them to build immunity over the years. Typically during meals if digested, or after meals if injected. Each morning, every student is made to run a mile a day while they jump or climb over certain man-made obstacles. Frequently dodging bolas thrown by their instructors and supervisors as a further test. For those over sixteen, they are taught how to handle explosives and other dangerous materials. In addition to clinch fighting, which they nickname "death gripping". Bond in Friendship Students are encouraged to help one another, as does each animal in the forest to maintain a perfect balance. Bullying and fighting among students is severely punished, often by detention and being made to eat "nutrition bread" in place of warm meals. Despite the harsh instruction of the school, many students often become lifelong friends and become battle oathed brothers and sisters. Leisure Students who have not mastered at least one course in the institute's roster are not allowed to attend the seasonal banquets or dances hosted by the school. They are however, allowed to swim in the hot springs close to the area. Though, no student is allowed to adventure too far into the surrounding wilds. There is also a library within Riverfowl Keep which allows students to read and rest, or to take a book to their bunk. Games such as Rinkie Toes, Chunky Chester, Horseshoe Throwing, and Pretzel Twist, are common. As noted by Claudina Itheca during her time at the school, many like to swing on ropes tied on trees, a type of makeshift swing set. The Three Houses According to their selected courses, students are sorted into three house-groups forming the notable field organization known as Stag Formation. The Horns, the Heart, and the Hoof. # The primary force, the "Horns", close the enemy and pin it in position, engaging in melee combat. # The secondary force, the "Heart" would give the enemy a bloody embrace or a "hug" by encircling the enemy while the Horns keep them pinned. Typically with large shields. # The third force, the "Hoof" are usually a large group of archers, marksmen, and rangers, hidden on top of trees or mountains in order to rain down projectiles. Their name refers to their ability to jump on enemies from higher heights, like a stag's hoof stomping down. The Hoof sometimes act as a secret reserve, seated behind the Heart and are committed to keep the enemy within the encirclement. These groups also learn other formations such as the Wild Clover, in order to adapt to different situations, terrain, and to achieve an element of surprise. The Horns Students belonging to this sect are called "Horns" or "Of the Horn". Their house colors are gold and grey, sometimes black, representing the Athair's ash-colored antlers which crown him as the leader of the forest. The Banner of the Horn includes two mighty golden antlers resting upon a forest of grey and two crossed black hilt swords. The Heart Students belonging to this sect are called "Hearts" or "Of the Heart". Their house colors are argent white and crimson red, sometimes gold, representing Athair's purity, his mane, and the blood that pumps from his heart. The Banner of the Horn includes a vibrantly colored red bleeding heart above a golden circle crown on a sea of white. The Hoof Students belonging to this sect are called "Hooves" or "Of the Hoof". Their house colors are dark green and daisy yellow, and sometimes earthy brown, representing the flowers, the grass, and the dirt ground where the Mighty Stag makes his stand. The Banner of the Hoof includes a mighty brown hoof falling upon a green background alongside a yellow bow, arrow, and dagger. Notable Graduates * Martel Itheca of the Heart. * Claudina Itheca of the Horn. * Roycel Redmourn of the Hoof. War Instructors Proved leaders, mentors, and experienced soldiers, only Tenoch War-Women who are Captains in the Western Legion are able to obtain permission to hold a high position within the institute. The headmistress herself is the First Captain of the First Western Legion Company, Warmaster Idonea Holmes. To show their mentor rank, these war-women carry whips with them instead of the average gold or silver-linked lasso held by the other elite war women. Though, sometimes, they carry both. The material of their whip is dependent on the instructor's rank. Only Captains can wield whips made from pure Storm Silver, while lower officers appointed by the Captains carry leather whips braided with pieces of sharpened leaf-metal. Similar to their former lassos, these war-women can subdue their target in place by coiling their whip's tail around their target's neck or limb. High ranking Captains with razor-edged Storm Silver whips are said to be able to decapitate or slice through ensnared targets by following the same coil move. Trivia * Horses trained in Edgewater bow when commanded to or when they see someone bend before them. This is also widespread in Teigntooth, where it was more than likely spread by the institute. * All cadets learn star mapping, a part of wayfinding which tells its user where they are via the stars. This is done so students do not get lost in the woods or mountains to perish. * Some cadets call the aurora borealis their bedtime lights and claim to hear songs sung by the spirits of the Drustvari Forest. Many students adhere to the Belief of the Forest in one manner or the other. * There are many formations learned in the institute, yet the house-group name stays the same. Hence why Edgewater is said to be the only place on Azeroth where a stag's heart can come before horns. Category:Places Category:Tenochtri Category:Organizations Category:Education Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Kul Tiras Organizations Category:House of Waycrest Category:House of Itheca Category:House of Teign Category:Tenoch War-Women Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras